My Heart Belongs to You
by getagrip91
Summary: Summary: Jessica Landers is the new CSI, her mother was best friends with Grissom. So when Level 3's own Nick Stokes lays his eyes on her, will he fall for her and vice versa.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Heart Belongs to You

Disclaimer: I don't anyone except for Jessica, but I wish I could own Nick.

Summary: Jessica Landers is the new CSI, her motheris best friends with Grissom. So when Level 3's own Nick Stokes lays his eyes on her, will he fall for her and vice versa.

Time line: This story takes place before Grave Danger and I even wanted to say that I may change the episode Grave Danger around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1:

Nick Stokes just entered the building of CSI, when a beautiful girl caught his attention. She was petite and very short but she had all the right curves. She had a long brown mane that cascaded down her back. Her hair looked so soft that Nick just wanted to reach out and touch it, but he was taken out of his thoughts when his girlfriend, Sara, came up behind him and put her arm around his arm.

"Hey Nick" said Sara, giving Nick a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Sara" said the Texan.

"So I was wondering dinner at my place." said Sara.

"What...um yeah, sounds good." said Nick as he disentangled his arm and went into the break room thinking about the girl he just saw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrick was in the break room when a distant looking Nick entered the room.

"Hey Nicky" said Warrick.

"Hi and how many times have I told you not to call me that" said Nick.

"To many to count" said Warrick

"What has got you so intrigued? Is it Sara?" asked Warrick.

"No, that girl out there with the long brown hair." said Nick.

"What girl?" said Warrik as he opened the door.

"I don't see a girl" said Warrick.

"She was just...I don't know maybe it was my imagination, but I could have sworn she was just there." said Nick.

"Maybe your thinking of Sara with long brown hair." said Warrick.

"Hey guys" said Catherine as she came in and gave Warrick a kiss.

"Why would Sara have long brown hair?" asked Catherine.

"Never mind can you not tell Catherine." said Nick.

"Oh now I have to know" said Catherine.

"Nick saw a girl outside with brown long hair and now he can't stop thinking about her." said Warrick.

"Did you forget about Sara" said Catherine.

"No I haven't forgotten about Sara, I just wanted to meet the girl" said Nick.

"Guys I need you in my office" said Grissom, as he stormed in on the room and the conversation.

The CSI team entered Grissom's office not 2 mintues later.

"Guys I want to introduce a new member to CSI, this is Jessica Landers." said Grissom, as he pointed to the girl who was sitting.

"Hi guys. I am Jessica, but you can call me Jessie if you want." said Jessica, as she stood up.

"Hi Jessie, I am Catherine Willows." said Catherine as she extended her hand to her. Jessica took it without a moment of hesitation.

"Hi Jessie, my name is Warrick Brown" as he also extended his hand.

"Hi my name is Sara Sidle and this guy over here is Nick Stokes, my boyfriend" said Sara as she emphasized the word boyfriend while extended her hand.

Nick stood there with a blank expression on his face. It was the girl from before. He found her and now that he saw her from the front instead of the back she was beautiful.

"Nick" said Warrick as he nudged him.

"Huh, Hi I am Nick" said Nick as he also extended his hand.

Warrick and Catherine heard what Sara had said and now looking at her they could tell she was upset.

"Alright so now that you guys have all met, I have your cases Catherine and Warrick there was a shooting at the local gym on Ballistic Road two people are dead, Nick I want you to take this case with Jessica, a girl was found dead in a local spa, and Sara your with me a murder on West Lane." said Grissom.

As soon as Gil gave out their cases each one went to go to work, but Sara wanted to make sure that Jessica knew Nick was hers.

"I'll see you later" said Sara as she gave Nick a breathless kiss.

"Don't mind her, she is just upset that Nick is not paying attention to her anymore." said Warrick as he saw Jessica, make a face.

"Oh" said Jessica.

"Hey Jessie you ready?" asked Nick.

"Ready when you are" she said.

Nick and Jessica left in his Chevy Tahoe.

"So where you from?" asked Nick, as they made the long ride to the other side of town.

"Originally I am from New York, but my mom drove out to Nevada and here I am." said Jessica.

"Cool, how do you like Nevada?" asked Nick.

"It' s nice I like it a lot more than New York, it's more laid back." said Jessica.

"Yeah it is. So how did you get into CSI work?" asked Nick, he kept on asking her questions because he wanted to learn all about her.

"You are just full of questions aren't you? My dad was a cop and I loved the whole crime scene, so I decided to become a CSI." said Jessica, as she smiled at the remembrance of her father.

They reached their destination and Nick had to ask one more question.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." said Jessica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my first CSI fic so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please Review

Britt


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Heart Belongs to You

Disclaimer: I don't anyone except for Jessica, but I wish I could own Nick.

Summary: Jessica Landers is the new CSI, her mother was best friends with Grissom. So when Level 3's own Nick Stokes lays his eyes on her, will he fall for her and vice versa.

Time line: This story takes place before Grave Danger and I even wanted to say that I may change the episode Grave Danger around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

The Crime Scene: A girl was found in the pool at a local spa. She had a broken neck and the cause of death looked like it was from the broken neck.

"Hey Jessie can you get the pictures of her body" asked Nick.

"Sure" said Jessica

Jessica went about and collected the evidence needed for the case while Nick proceeded with a few other things but left most of the stuff for Jessica because it was what was protocol for new CSI.

They got back into Nick's Chevy Tahoe and went to the lab for analyzation of the body and process the blood sample they got off the side of the pool.

"Okay so it's my turn to ask some questions." said Jessica.

"Shoot" said Nick, smiling a happy smile.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Originally I am from Texas and my parent's still live there" said Nick

"Oh a Texan boy." said Jessica

"Yeah you got a problem with that little lady" said Nick, using his Texas accent.

Jessica laughed and gave him a perfect smile and Nick thought he could die just then, but wait what was he thinking, this had to stop. He was still with Sara.

"You are so cute" said Jessica.

"Thanks" said Nick as he blushed a little.

"Are you blushing" asked Jessica as she saw his cheeks turn a lite shade of red.

"No" said Nick with a smile firmly planted in place.

"You are" said Jessica

"No I am not. Anyways do you have a boyfriend?" asked Nick.

"Oh so you have to change the subject huh. No I don't have one" said Jessica.

"A shame" said Nick, but in his heart he was happy. He didn't want her to have a boyfriend.

"Well maybe you can tell me where all the single guys hang out?" asked Jessica.

"Oh I don't know" said Nick.

"Well here we are" said Nick, as they pulled up in front of CSI headquarters.

They went into the CSI headquarters waiting for Greg to process of the blood. While waiting the sexual tension between the two continued to escalate. Then Sara and Grissom came in the lab.

"Hi baby" said Sara as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nick just looked at Jessica, who had put her head down. She liked Nick and the fact that he was hot and funny turned her on the most.

Grissom stood there and saw Jessica bow her head, just like she did in his office earlier. They were interrupted when Greg knocked on the door.

"Hey Nick, the blood links back to Jack Jester, serial killer and rapist." said Greg

"The Jester. I thought he only goes after brunette's? Sally was a blonde." said Jessica.

"Not naturally. I think he was watching her maybe even provoked her to change her hair color." said Nick.

"Oh" said Jessica.

"Jess, why don't you look up Jack's record. I am going to see if I can get another look at the crime scene." said Nick.

"Okay" said Jessica

"Jess?" said Sara as she saw her boyfriend leave with another woman.

"This is not the time to get jealous Sara" said Gil.

"But Jess, she said Jessica or Jessie not Jess" said Sara.

Grissom just shook his head and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week passed and Nick and Jessica were as close as ever but Sara didn't like it. They had closed the "Jester" case because there were no more leads and it was as though Jack Jester disappeared.

Nick just entered his dark apartment and went to turn on the lights when his answering machine made a beeping nosie. Someone just called him. He just took off his jacket and pressed the botton.

"_Nick, it's Je...Jess...Jessica. I need your...I need your help. I am at Pebble Peak. Please come...Please come and get me" said a sobbing Jessica_

Nick grabbed his coat and ran outside. It took him 30 minutes to get there, which was astonishing seeing as Pebble Peak was an hour from his house.

"Jessica.. Jess" called out Nick.

"Over here" said Jessica as she was hiding in the bushes.

"Jessica" said Nick as he knelt down and brushed her hair from her tear streaked face.

"It was him" said Jessica.

"It was who" asked Nick confused

"Jack Jester" said Jessica.

"What happened" demanded Nick.

"He wanted me" said Jessica

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"He cut my hair" said Jessica as she turned her back towards Nick.

Nick saw her hair in the back. Instead of her dark brown mane that cascaded down her back. The brown hair was cut a little past her shoulder.

"Oh Jessica I am sorry" said Nick, as he held her close to him gently moving his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her.

"Do you want to stay with me" asked the Texan gentleman.

"But what about Sara?" asked Jessica.

"I can have a friend over. She doesn't run my life" he said, more concerned for Jessica then what his girlfriend would think.

Nick picked Jessica up and put her in his car.

Jessica fell fast asleep in the car so Nick had to carry her into his apartment. He gently removed her shoes and socks and took off her jacket. And then tucked her under the comforter. He went to move away when her small hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me please" asked Jessica.

Nick nodded and removed his jacket and socks and then took off his jeans and put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He laid down on top of the comforter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun brightly shined behind the curtains of the room. Nick was awakened by the rays that touched his face. Somehow Nick found himself under the blankets and cuddling next to Jessica. He saw her sleeping and didn't want to disturb her so he laid still next to her admiring her peaceful form. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. She had a slight smile on her face as though she knew he was there watching her.

Then a knock erupted at the door and Nick was brought out of his thoughts. The knocked continued until Nick finally went to the door, to see Sara there with two cups of coffee and bagels.

"I brought breakfast" said Sara, as she walked through the doors and kissed Nick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for taking so long but please read and review :)


End file.
